trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SpatialProgrammer
- Prospit= - God Tier ▼= - Normal= - With Wings= }} }} |caption = id.much.rather.b.sleeping |screenname = spatialProgrammer, formerly acedicCoder |style = exclusively lowercase. contracts words as much as possible. absolutely.no.punctuation.except.for.periods, which.only.appear.when.replacing.spaces. instead of using smilies, appends an explanation of the expression to the end of the input (e.g. are.u.ok.concernedface). because of his quirk, he often starts a new input in place of a comma or parentheses |title = Seer of Space |specibus = scrwdrvrKind, headKind |modus = Binary: Captchalogued items are broken down into the captcha-codes, and then into the binary forms of said codes. To retrieve an item, one must input the correct binary code into the sylladex keyboard. Incorrect guesses cause lag times, high ejection speeds, the wrong item being ejected, or any combination of the above. |age = 7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (16 Human years) |dream = Prospit |planet = Land of Rhythm and Frogs |relations = Alacer Wavexe - Dancestor Rogue Florrona the Furysage - Ancestor Sloth (Slothbro, deceased) - Lusus Levida Duryod - Auspistee (deceased) Aummon Russol - Auspistee, Best friend Fiepri Pugnax - Matesprit }} Introduction Be the troll version of Farmstink Buttlass Farmstink???? That is incredibly silly and a little bit rude!!!!!!! Your name is... > Try again Your name is SEGNIS WAVEXE. You are a blueblood with an apparent case of Monday syndrome. And Tuesday syndrome. And a syndrome for every other day of the week. Eh heh. Your interests include SLEEPING and PLAYING VIDEO GAMES, then using CODING ENGINES to delve into the game code, and MODIFYING it to alter the game-play experience. Sometimes you just write HACKS for games. Sometimes you code programs for things which aren't games. These, however, tend not to be as effective or advanced as your gaming codes. You are also the resident I.T. TECHNICIAN. When you say 'resident', you mean of your group of friends. You don't live near anyone else. More on that later. Sometimes, when the mood strikes, you also like FLARPING, and on very rare occasions, SWIMMING. Your favourite instrument is the VIOLIN, and sweet Jesus can you play it well. Your trolltag is spatialProgrammer, formerly acedicCoder, and you speak v.little.sadface Examine hive and such Yes, yes. I'm sure you know the drill by now. Let's start with where you used to live. You used to live in a very simple little hive at the foot of a MOUNTAIN RANGE. You had it built by the drones, as per usual fare, and though you didn't build it big, you were happy there in the forest, with your SLOTHBRO lusus. It was where you met the troll who would later become your MATESPRIT. But then came the day. The day when your house was struck by a meteor. SWEEPS IN THE PAST, it happened. Where the word 'sweeps' is synonymous with 'weeks'. Nay, 'days', even. That's right, your house was STRUCK BY A METEOR just a few days ago. It was quite lucky that you happened to at your matesprit's hive, near the mountain-top, when the meteor landed, but that was pretty much the extent of your luck. Your hive was RAZED TO THE GROUND, if not by the impact, then by the fire that ensued. Everything was lost, save for your HUSKTOP (which was previously connected to a more powerful computing system), some of your FURNITURE (badly singed) and a small portion of your once vast collection of CONSOLE GAMES. Not even your LUSUS survived. You managed to find his corpse, which was relatively free of burns, and take him with you to your new hive. It's not typical ALTERNIAN TRADITION to have a lusus buried in a little casket under your house - Fiepri even wanted to have the guy fed to his own lusus out of respect - but let's just say that you aren't very good at breaking personal bonds. Examine new hive Of course, you didn't have this hive built by the drones. You just so happened to live near a LAKE, several hundred miles in area, and somewhere in all that, there just so happened to be an island with a little hive all ready made for someone to live in. It's... really not like anything you've ever seen before. For a start, it's really BRIGHT. In fact, you think the paint job is PURE WHITE. And it's really awkwardly shaped, like some kind of HUGE POLE with a BALL on top. You really don't get what that's all about. Inside is pretty cool though. The windows were ARCHED, like the ones in Fiepri's hive, but they were all barred shut for some reason. Not that they even could be shut, because the window mechanism is literally just a HOLE in the side of the building. There were also these WEIRD PLATFORMS in the middle of each of the rooms, and you figured out eventually that they were teleportation devices! You named them TELEPADS because that sounds a lot less silly, but Fiepri thought they sounded better as TELEPORTIVE FLOOR SLABS. You guess you should mention that you were only able to find this pseudo-hive because you spent several hours scanning the landscape from the back of your matesprit's chimera-lusus. Oh, that brings us to the end of this section, you guess... Relationships So let's get that physique checked out! You are kinda short for your age. It's not DWARFISM, not at all, but it's a thing that runs in the family, apparently. You have the average trollian fashion sense, and as for your hair, well... IT'S A MESS, quite frankly. It's normally quite GREASY, too. That's not genetics at work there, though. That's just you being an OILY LITTLE BASTARD. Teen hormones, you reckon. So yeah, now for the actual relationships part. Your matesprit, if the rest of this article wasn't proof enough, is highly devoted to you. You and he have been in the flushed quadrant since TIME IMMEMORIAL (where 'time immemorial', is synonymous with about A SWEEP AND A HALF), and you are absolutely positively certain that this won't stop being a thing in the near future. You, somewhat unbelievably, are an AUSPISTISER, as well. This becomes considerably more believable when you take into account that your 'auspistees' aren't actually in any form of dangerous relationship. At all. Really. One of them is already committed in their caliginous quadrant, and the other... well, ok, she's kind of serious, but really, SHE KNOWS BETTER than to take it further, and this is a fact that both of you are aware of. Now that you think about it, you might be better off being her moirail instead... Oh, and there was that one time that you had a KISMESIS of your own, too. That was a long time ago. Ok, it was LESS THAN A SWEEP AGO, whatever. Time just isn't a thing you're good at keeping track of! It honestly hurts your head trying to think about time. You can barely remember what you did an HOUR ago, much less something that happened almost a sweep ago. You just enjoy what you can. You know, by shitting it away with IMPROMPTU NAPS and hours upon end of video games, not to mention the lines upon end of CODING BULLSHITTERY. Anyway, we're getting off topic here. Kismesis? Not any more. Done: paragraph over. Trivia *His sprite actually looked incredibly different right up until I made the infobox, eheh. My laziness shines through on him. *Speaking of which, he was also my first fantroll, and a caricature of myself. No, not 'trollsona' - caricature. Him being my first fantroll is why his sprite was changed. I used to be incredibly bad at spriting (lol what do you mean 'used to be' you still are), and so his original sprite looked completely awful. His ORIGINAL original sprite was even MORE awful, and broke several canonically established points of appearance, as well as just looking badly made in general (face proportions? what were those?). *Your favourite piece of confectionery is CINDER TOFFEE, often alternately called HONEYCOMB. *Your associated mental/personality disorder is dysthemia, combined with sporadic fits of narcolepsy. Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:HungryGuilmon Category:Troll